Mobile applications are becoming more prevalent as the proliferation of sophisticated mobile devices increases. Mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, cellular phones, smart TV's, portable media players, tablets, etc.) are typically implemented on their own operating systems and do not provide compatibility of application services. Embedded systems such as mobile devices can have dependencies or constraints on hardware resources unlike personal computers and/or web-based applications. This is problematic, as many companies wish to develop one solution that can operate across multiple platforms without having to write specific code for each device. Web applications (e.g., MEAPs) are one way to fill this role as they allow companies to utilize existing infrastructure including development staff, servers, training resources, and the like. MEAPs reduce the development effort by using one tool set and code base to support multiple platforms, provide pre-built interfaces and templates for small form-factor devices, and reduce the amount of transport and network layer software needed to handle mobile traffic. However, with mobile devices, the application often needs to access hardware-specific functionality, such as bar code scanners, cameras, radios, magnetic stripe readers, and the like. Web-based applications, including MEAPs, do not easily interface with this hardware-based functionality.